I'm a what?
by Linnafan
Summary: A United States Marine discovers she is the new Queen of the Kingdom of Han but will she except it? And what about her unit? (Please R&R)
1. Sonya Blaze

(Seeing as how I do not know the Taiho of Han's name I will refer to her as Rihan Re-Han In this story the Kingdom of Han is without a leader. Please e-mail me if I spell a name wrong. The names are hard to remember and to spell.

Thanks.

Rev. Joshua Hunt)

Iraqi desert South West of Baghdad 

"Alright keep it up we got' them on the run." Sergeant Ellis yelled.

"Sir there's a T-76 tank on the ridge eight hundred yards out." Sonya yelled as she saw the dust from the tracks." 

"Peskentella call in an air strike and fry that son of a bitch." Ellis yelled.

"Foxfire Foxfire this is Foxtrot requesting an immediate air strike on hilltop 53 eight hundred yards North East of my green smoke." Peskentella yelled over the gunfire into the radio.

He reached into his bag and took out a green smoke grenade and threw it as hard as he could. The grenade let out a thick green smoke so the incoming F-16 fighter could identify his target.

"Foxtrot this is Engel eye I see your green smoke coming in fast." The pilot said and went into a dive. "I see the bogy master arm on." 

He flipped a switch on his control panel and lights came on and a image appeared on his HUD (Heads Up Display) 

"I'm reading good tone." He said. "And locked on.

He pressed the weapon release on his control stick and dropped a armor piercing tank buster. The T-76 was preparing to fire when the tank buster hit. From eight hundred yards away Sergeant Elle and his team felt the heat from the blast.

"Booomm." Sonya yelled as the percussion hit.

With their tank destroyed the remaining Iraqi Soldiers either ran or surrendered.

"Good job Marines." Ellis said as a group of Iraqi's walked towards them with their hands in the air. "Let's round them up and go home." 

The soldiers were searched and relived of their weapons. They were put in a group and made to wait for a chopper to pick them up. Sergeant Ellis, Sonya, Peskentella and the other ten members of the 114th MEU (Marine Expeditionary Unit) boarded a chopper and returned to Fort Freedom.

"Marines." Sergeant Ellis yelled and all twelve members assembled in the yard. "Privet first class Sonya Blaze front and center." 

Sonya ran to the front to the group and saluted. 

"Privet first class Sonya Blaze reporting as ordered sir." She said. 

"At ease." Ellis said and saluted. "It is with great regret that Privet first class Blaze is no longer with our MEU. I'd like to introduce you all to her replacement." 

The team looked around but saw no one.

"Marines this is her replacement." Ellis said pointing to Sonya. "This is Specialist Sonya Blaze."

Ellis pinned her new rank on her shoulder and saluted. 

"Congratulations Specialist." Ellis said. 

"Thank you sir." Sonya said and saluted.

"Carry on Marines." Ellis yelled. "Sonya you are on liberty until 06:00 tomorrow."  

"Yes sir." Sonya said and saluted.

Kingdom of Han

Rihan walked into the palace and looked around.

'3 years have passed since Queen Han was killed and the kingdom is suffering.' Kou thought. 'Three times the people of Han have traveled to Mt. Hou and three times now they have left with out a ruler.' 

"What's the matter Rihan?" Kiki asked.  

"Oh hello Kiki." Rihan said seeing the young chamber maid. "I was just thinking that's all." 

"About anything particular?" Kiki asked. 

"About finding a new ruler for the kingdom." Rihan said. 

"You were unable to find one I take it?" Kiki asked.

"No I was unable." Rihan said. 

"My lord if I may make a suggestion." Kiki said. 

"What is it?" Rihan asked.

"Well Maybe the new ruler isn't among the Kingdoms." Kiki said.

"Are your suggesting the new ruler is in Hourai?" Rihan asked.

"Maybe." Kiki said. "I must get back to work excuse me." 

"Yes of course." Rihan said and continued walking through the palace.

'I'll go to the Riboku and see if I feel anything.' Rihan thought and walked into the yard.

The Riboku was standing in the yard with several Ranka growing on its limbs. Rihan looked at all of the fruits and sighed deeply. 

'Nothing.' She thought. 'Maybe Kiki is right and the new ruler is in Hourai.'

One of the palace guards was making his rounds when he came across Rihan. 

"Beautiful morning today isn't it Rihan?" The guard asked. 

"Yes Suyo Sue-yo It is." Rihan said looking around. "I need you to tell everyone that I am traveling to Hourai and may be con for some time." 

"T-to Hourai?!" Suyo said in shock. 

"Yes I pray the new ruler is there." Rihan said and walked to the palace gates and opened them.

She walked to a cliff that was at the west corner of the palace and preformed a Shoku.

Baghdad

Sonya was making the most of her liberty leave and going from bar to bar. She was carrying her service .45 caliber sidearm and dressed in desert camouflage. She walked into a bar named the water hole and sat at the bar.  

"Well Sonya Blaze as I live and breath." A man said from behind her. 

Sonya turned around and almost fell out of her chair. 

"No way." Sonya said. "Mike Scully?!" 

"It's been a long time." Mike said and sat next to her.

"Eight years basic training." Sonya said. "I heard you left the Marines 4 years ago." 

"I did." Mike said.

"Well then why are you back?" Sonya asked. 

"I'm here for Mark." Mike said. 

"Your brother?" Sonya asked. 

"He was killed during Operation Iraqi Freedom." Mike said and drained his beer. 

"I didn't hear about that I'm sorry." Sonya said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Thanks." Mike said. "I came back to fight in his place." 

"What about your mother doesn't she need you?" Sonya asked.

"Umm she died shortly after Mark." Mike said. 

"So you're alone?" Sonya asked. 

"I have the Marines." Mike said and ordered another beer. 

"The Marines is the only family I have left to." Sonya said. "Tim was killed in a car crash last year right before our wedding." 

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Mike said and ordered Sonya a beer. "A toast. To our families where ever they may be."

"To our families." Sonya said and raised her glass.  

Tokyo Japan

Rihan emerged from the Shoku in the Tokyo Harbor. It was night and no one was around so she transformed into her true shape and took to the air. 

'I can feel it.' She thought with a smile. 'The new ruler is here but far away.' 

She pointed herself in the direction the felling was coming from and flew as fast as she could.

Water Hole, Baghdad 

Sonya and Mike were drinking glass after glass of beer and were getting very drunk by the time a female figure walked through the door. She was clad all in black and was out of place to say the least. Her hair was blond but she didn't look American.  

"Please sit where you like." The bartender said waving his hand at the numerous empty chairs.  

The women paid him no attention and walked up to Sonya.

"Ans woo are yoo?" Sonya slurred.

"Finally I have found you." The women said. 

"Whaa?" Sonya asked.

The woman got down on her knees and bowed.

"I swear never to desert my post at your throne." The women said. 

"Goods for yoo." Sonya Slurred. 

"Please except." The woman said. 

"If it means you'll go aways thnn I assept" Sonya said before she passed out on the bar.  

 "Fanna Fawn-a" The woman said and a great serpent like beast emerged from the floor and picked up Sonya. 

All the people in the bar drunk or sober jumped to their feet and ran for the door. Mike was the only one that made no move.

"Thass a cuul tick." He said and slammed his head down on the bar and passed out.

Han Palace 

Sonya woke up several hours later with a hangover and sat up. 

"Oops." She said as she felt nauseous.

She looked around for the bathroom but couldn't see one. She looked for something to puke in and only saw a vase with nothing in it. It felt like her feet weren't moving at all as she tried to run to the vase. She reached it just in time as all the contents of her stomach she had ever eaten in her life fired like a rocket from her mouth.

"Oh. Oh God too much beer." She said as she looked up to see where she was. "Uuggh Where am I?" 

"Good morning my lady." Kiki said as she walked into the room. "Oh not feeling well I see." 

"Where Yerk Where am I?" 

"You are in the Han palace." Kiki said as she made the bed.

"Han palace?" Sonya asked. "Is that one of Saddam's palaces?" 

"Who?" Kiki asked.

"Saddam Hussein the ex-dictator of Iraq." Sonya said feeling light headed. 

"I'm sorry my lady I don't know who that is." Kiki said. 

"Where am I?" You are in the Han Palace in the Kingdom of Han." Kiki said looking at her funny. 

"Where?" Sonya asked. 

"Oh that's right you're from Hourai." Kiki said taking a map off the wall and setting it in front of Sonya. There are twelve kingdoms. This is Han where you are now. This is the kingdom of Kyou and this is Ryuu." She said pointing to the kingdoms. "This is En, Kei, Kou, Sou, Sai, Hou, Tai, Ren and Shun" 

"You lost me." Sonya said holding her head.

"You will understand soon enough." Kiki said and placed the map back on the wall. "I must tend to other things my lady if you'll excuse me." 

She bowed and walked out of the room. Sonya walked back to the bed and sat down. 

"Oh Sergeant Ellis is gonna be pissed." She said to herself looking at her watch.

"I see you're finally awake." Rihan said walking into the room. 

"You were the one in the bar." Sonya said pointing at her. "Where did you take me?" 

"My lady this may be hard for you to understand but you are the new queen of the kingdom of Han." Rihan said and bowed.


	2. Learning the land

"Could you say that again?" Sonya asked a bit stunned. 

"You are the Queen of Han your majesty." Rihan said bowing again.

"How is that possible I have no royal blood." Sonya said. 

"The crown is not passed down from generation to generation as it does in Hourai. It is decided by Tentei the supreme God." Rihan said. 

"Oh I see." Sonya said. 

"I am glad." Rihan said with a smile. 

"The team put you all up to this as a prank." Sonya said. "Ok guys good joke you had me going for a minute common out." 

"Your majesty we are the only ones in this room." Rihan said.

Sonya stood up and walked to the window and looked out expecting to see the desert city of Baghdad or Samarra and maybe Al Kut. But what she saw made her go white. There was a large city with dying trees and plants.

'What the fuck?' Sonya thought. 

She dropped her hand to where she kept her sidearm but found it was gone. She spun around and looked at Kou with wide eyes. 

"Who are you and where is my sidearm?" She asked. 

"My name is Rihan and I am your Kirin as for the thing that was at your side it is on the table over there." Rihan said pointing to the table.

Sonya walked to the table and picked up her side arm and holster. She pulled the .45 from the holster and aimed it at Rihan's chest. 

"Take me back my unit or you're dead where you stand." Sonya said.

"If you kill me then you will die within a year." Rihan said without blinking.

"Is that a threat?" Sonya asked stepping forward.

"No your majesty it is not." Rihan said, "I am your Kirin and if the Kirin dies the ruler will die within a year. It is a rule passed down by Tentei." 

Sonya held her weapon on Rihan but removed her finger from the trigger.

"Can you take me home? Yes or no." Sonya asked. 

"Yes but if I do and you forsake your people then the land will rot and I will suffer from Shitsudo and die and then you will follow within a year." Rihan said.

Sonya felt her stomach tighten as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Yerk Shit Yerk" She said as she started to gag.

She ran to the vase she had annulated a few minutes before and unleashed another bombardment upon the unsuspecting vase. 

"Oh gross." Rihan said closing her eyes. 

"No more beer YACK" Sonya said and unloaded in the vase again.

"Oh your gonna make me sick." Rihan said. "I'll get Sana San-a. She can help." 

Rihan walked out of the room and closed the door. Suyo and Kiki were in the courtyard walking to the gate when Kou walked out.

"Kiki, Suyo come here." Rihan yelled and they came running. 

"Yes Rihan what is it?" Suyo asked. 

"Our new Queen is very sick I need you to get Sana and bring her here." Rihan said. "And Kiki I don't care who but someone is gonna have to clean out that vase."

"I know what you mean." Kiki said. "She had her head burred in it earlier. I've sent for Jukie Jew-Kie she can handle that I can't."

"Very well I am gonna go to Mt. Hou and inform Lady Gyokuyou that I have found Han's new ruler." Rihan said and transformed into her true form.

"As you wish." Suyo and Kiki said and bowed.

Rihan vanished into the clouds leaving Kiki and Suyo in the courtyard.

"I'll go get Sana." Suyo said and walked away. 

"I hope she hasn't ruined the carpet." Kiki said and walked up to the door.

Sonya was sitting on the floor holding on the toe vase for dear life when Kiki walked in. 

"Rihan has gone to Mt. Hou and will be back in the morning." Kiki said closing the door. "She sent the captain of the guards Suyo to get Sana the healer and he will be here with her in a moment." 

"Yerk Unless she has some aspirin she's not gonna be much Yerk help." Sonya said. "Besides it's just a hangover I'll get over it." 

"Would you like anything while we wait for Sana?" Kiki asked.

"I'd kill for Yerk some water." Sonya said.

"Yes your majesty I'll be right back with that." Kiki said and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. 

'I could get used to this royal treatment.' Sonya thought as another wave of nausea hit her. "NO." She pleaded. "YACK"

Fort Freedom Iraqi 

"Where the hell is Blaze she was supposed to be back here at 06:00." Ellis yelled looking at his watch.

"Sir she probably got drunk and is sleeping it off in a hotel." Peskentella said. "Or an ally." He said a under his breath.

"If she is not back by 09:00 she can kiss that promotion goodbye." Ellis said and stomped off. 

"Oh man the Sarg. Is gonna kill her." Terry Randolph said.  

"Well she shouldn't of had so much to drink." Jack Cernny said.

From several yards away Mike Scully was shacking off his hangover and remembering the snake like thing that grabbed Sonya.

"Man." He laughed. "They must have put something in that beer I was hallucinating." 

He walked into the showers hoping the cold water would do him good. 

'I wonder where she is.' He thought as he turned the shower on.

"Oh shit that's cold." He yelped when the water hit him.

Han palace

Sonya was still sitting on the floor when Kiki walked back in carrying a pitcher of water and a glass. Behind her was Suyo and Sana the healer.

"Hello your majesty I am Sana the healer." Sana said.

Sana took the pitcher and glass from Kiki and set them on the table. She reached into a small pouch on her side and took out three brown leaves and crushed them up and dropped them into the cup. She poured the water over then and handed it to Sonya. 

"Drink this." Sana said. "It's bitter but it will help." 

Sonya was so thirsty she drank the tea or what ever it was as fast as she could letting some of it fall from her mouth and roll down her neck. Kiki covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was laughing. Sonya dropped the glass as her stomach tightened again but this time in pain not nausea.

"Arrgg." She cringed. "What arrg what did you do to me?" Sonya asked pulling her sidearm. 

"You must have been dehydrated your majesty it will pass in a moment." Sana said stepping back she didn't know what the think Sonya was holding was but she was sure it wasn't good.

Sonya felt the pain in her stomach go away and she lowered the .45. The felling of nausea left her and she felt much better.

"Oh that stuff is beautiful." Sonya said. "What is it?" 

"It is a plan that grows all over the twelve kingdoms." Sana said feeling relived.

Sonya stood up and walked to the door of the room. Kiki, Sana and Suyo followed her incase she needed help. Sonya opened the door and looked out on the courtyard and smiled. 

"I'm starting to accept what you are telling me." Sonya said.

"That's wonderful." Kiki said. 

"Would it be ok if I walked through the town?" Sonya asked. 

"Are you sure you want to go into town so soon after arriving?" Kiki asked. 

"Yes I'd like to learn as much as I can about the land as possible. Adapt and Overcome" Sonya said her military training for survival kicking in.

"As you wish." Kiki said. "Suyo gather your best men and meet at the main gate." 

"Yes ma'am." Suyo said and ran down the corridor.

"Your majesty might I suggest a change of clothes." Kiki said looking at her uniform. 

"What's wrong with my BDU's? Camouflage." Sonya asked. 

"Nothing your majesty please forgive me." Kiki said and bowed.

Sonya, Kiki and Sana walked through the courtyard as Sonya put her sidearm and holster on her side. Suyo was standing at the gate with five men. They all bowed as Sonya approached.

"Your majesty we are ready to lay down our life's for you." They all said as they bowed.

"In the Marines we do not lay our lives down for just one man or women." Sonya said. "We lay down our lives for innocent civilians and each other." She said. "I swear now before you all that I will lay my life down for all of you." 

The men looked at each other in confusion.

"The Marine's your majesty?" One of them asked. 

"The United States Marine Corp." Sonya said. "Specialist Sonya Blaze U.S Marine Corp." She said and saluted.

Some of the men returned the salute though they didn't know what it was.

"Shall we go?" Kiki said as the gate opened. 

Sonya took the lead of the group and walked down the path towards the town. The town was crumbling from the three years of decay but there were still many people living there. 

"Kiki what happened here was it a war?" Sonya asked. 

"No your majesty." Kiki said. This is what happens when the kingdom is without a ruler." 

"What happened to the last ruler?" Sonya asked looking at a crumbling building.

"She ventured out on his own one day and was killed by a Youma." Kiki said. 

"A Youma?" Sonya asked. 

"It's a beast that brings chaos and death." Kiki said. 

"Sounds like fun." Sonya said patting her sidearm and continued walking.

Sonya met many of the people that lived in the town. Many of them bowed but some were too weak. Out of all the poverty that was before her there was only one site that would stick with her until the end of her days. A man walked out of his house carrying a bundle in his arms with his wife walking behind him crying. 

"What has happened here?" Sonya asked the man as he walked past here. 

"We didn't have enough food to feed our only child and now she is dead." The man said and continued walking.

Sonya's heart broke at the site of the man and woman walking to the cemetery that was speckled with fresh graves. Sonya followed the two into the cemetery and to the spot where their daughter was to be burred. The man handed his wife the child's body and picked up a shovel and started to dig. 

"Put the shovel down." Sonya said stepping forward. "It's bad enough that you lost your only child I can not let you dig the grave as well." 

"If I don't who will your majesty?" The man said putting the shovel down. 

"I will." Sonya said and picked up the shovel. 

"No your majesty let me." Suyo said and tried to take the shovel from her. 

"No I will do it." Sonya said and started to dig.

By the time she had finished digging the grave she was sweating heavily and had taken off her BDU top leaving only a tank top on. She set the shovel down and reached up for the child. The women gave the bundle one last hug and handed it to her. Sonya placed the child on a bed of straw she had Kiki gather and climbed out of the grave. They all gathered around the grave and were silent. 

"Tentei please look after this child and see to it no harm falls upon her in the after life." Sana said and threw a hand full of dirt in to the grave.

Sonya and the others all tossed a handful of dirt into the grave and stood bye.

"Thank you your majesty." The man said. 

"It was the least I could do I know what it's like to loose someone you love." Sonya said. 

The man and women bowed and walked back to their house. Sonya picked up the shovel and proceeded to burry the child. When she was done she placed the head stone into the dirt and stood up.

"Let's go back to the palace." Sonya said and turned around and walked away from the grave.

They were almost out of the town when they heard a scream. 

"Youma!! It's a Youma!!" A woman was screaming. 

Sonya and the guards ran back to the town square where a Koucho was swooping in on the village.

"We have no arrows." Suyo yelled. "Hanta Hon-ta go get my bow."

"Yes sir." Hanta said and ran as fast as he could back to the palace.

Sonya pulled her side arm and waited for it to land. One of the place guards was in the town square trying to get everyone to safety when the Koucho landed on top of him. Sonya took the moment it was still to fire three rounds into its chest. The Koucho took off and tried to fly away but Sonya empted the clip into the bird and it fell to the ground dead. Sonya and the others ran up to the guard and see if he was alive. The man was torn up badly but he was smiling. 

"Have I lived up to the Marine standards?" He asked weakly. 

"You have surpassed them." Sonya said taking his hand. "You will a have full military funeral with honors." 

"I don't know what that is but it must be great." He smiled and fell silent.

Sonya stood up and saluted the fallen guard.

"Take him back to the palace and prepare him for his funeral." Sonya said and walked up the path to the palace.


	3. Palace tour

(This story has been rushed thus far and I have messed up some facts and over looked some key terms. I will be changing Kou's name because as Dark_Trinity pointed out she sounds like the Kirin of Kou not of Han her name is now Rihan. It may be wise to reread the story up to this point. Today is Tuesday March 23, 2004 I will have it all changed before the end of the day so if this is your first time reading this story then you have read the corrected story no need to reread.)

Sonya walked into her new room and opened the closet to see if there was something she could ware. She found a red kimono with the image of an oriental dragon on the front.

"Umm Kiki are you around?" She said loud enough for anyone out side the door to hear.

"Yes your majesty I'm here." Kiki said walking through the door.

"I thought you were." Sonya chuckled.

"I am your chamber maid your majesty it is my duty to wait outside until you need me." Kiki said bowing.

"The man who died today what was his name?" Sonya asked. 

"Yakoul Ya-cool your majesty." Kiki said picking up Sonya's BDU's

"Does he have any family?" Sonya asked. 

"He leaves behind a wife a son and a brother." Kiki said rather gloomily. 

"I understand. Does this kingdom have a flag?" Sonya asked.

"Yes your majesty." Kiki said. "It's a white flag with a red dragon like the kimono you're warring." 

"Please go get one." Sonya said.

"Right away." Kiki said and bowed and walked out of the room.

'I promised him a Military funeral with full honors.' She thought. 'To do that I need more Marines. I need to go home and tell them what has happened.'

Kiki returned a few minutes later with a folded flag in her hand and set it on the bed.

"Kiki, Rihan is gonna be back in the morning right?" Sonya asked. 

"Yes your majesty." Kiki said.

"Ok I want to make this funeral for tomorrow afternoon." Sonya said.

"Yes your majesty." Kiki said. "Will you be needing anything else?" 

"No, thank you." Sonya said. "I need to do some thinking." 

"Very well I'll be just outside so call if you need any thing." Kiki said and bowed. 

"I will, thank you." Sonya said as Kiki walked out.

Sonya laid on the bed and sighed deeply.

'What the hell was that bird?' She thought.

She laid on the bed for several hours just thinking about what she was gonna do.

'If I stay with my unit then this land will continue to suffer and Kou will die then so will I.' She thought and sat up.

"Kiki." She said standing up. 

The door to the room opened and Kiki walked in. 

"You called?" Kiki asked. 

"I have been doing some thinking." Sonya said walking to the window. "I was planning to return home and stay there but if what I have been told is true then this land will suffer and Rihan will die." 

"Yes your majesty that is right." Kiki said. 

"Then I really have no choice." Sonya said. "I will stay and be queen." 

"Oh I'm very glad to hear that your majesty." Kiki said smiling. "I want to talk to Suyo." 

"Umm your majesty I think we should let Suyo be alone for now." Kiki said apologetically.

"Why?" Sonya asked a bit puzzled.

"Well Yakoul was his brother." Kiki said. 

"Oh I see." Sonya said. "Thanks." 

"Your welcome your majesty." Kiki said and bowed.

Kiki walked out of the room and closed the door. Sonya continued to look out the window at the failing light. 

'It's so beautiful.' She thought. 'I wonder what the guys are doing.'

Fort Freedom Iraqi

"Marines form ranks." Sergeant Ellis yelled.

The team was formed according to ranks in a matter of seconds.

"Ok team because Blaze is not here she is classified as AWOL Absent Without Leave and will be arrested on sight." Ellis said. "However we are not going to stand around and wait for her to return. High command has ordered us on PT Physical Training from sun up to sun down."

The whole team groaned and complained.

"I share your remorse." Ellis said. "Because she is under my command I to will be doing PT. To start the day we have a five mile run around the parameter of the base full gear with loaded weapons." 

The team geared up and assembled in the yard. Sergeant Ellis led them in stretches then began the run.

Han Palace

Sonya walked away from the window and went to the door and opened it. 

"Is something wrong?" Kiki asked from where she was standing. 

"No I just wanted to stretch my legs and see the palace." Sonya said.

"Would you like me to accompany you as a guide?" Kiki asked. 

"That would be great." Sonya said.

"Where would you like to see first?" Kiki asked. 

"You lead I'll follow." Sonya said. 

"Grand tour you got it." Kiki laughed.

The first place Kiki showed Sonya was the throne room. Sonya looked around the large room and saw only a few guards and a large stone chair she assumed was the throne.

"This as you have probably guessed is your throne," Kiki said pointing to the stone chair. 

"Big throne." Sonya said walking up the steps.

She sat on the stone throne and fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"Gonna need pillow." She said with a slight laugh.

"The dinning hall is this way." Kiki said walking to a door on the right hand side of the throne room.

Sonya followed Kiki into the dinning room that was filled with a smell that made her mouth water. 

"Ok when is dinner?" Sonya said inhaling deeply. 

"It will be ready very soon." Kiki said. 

"I don't know what that smell is but it smells great." Sonya said. 

"It's boiled peaches in alcohol." Kiki said. 

"Oh man that kills it." Sonya said. "I'm not gonna have anymore alcohol." 

"The alcohol is only for fragrance." Kiki said. "You can eat it all day and not have any affect." 

"Well I'll test it." Sonya said.

"You'll like it." Kiki said.

They left the dinning hall and walked down a corridor and into a dying garden.

"Very soon this garden will flourish." Kiki said. "Look its already starting."

Kiki pointed to a single blade of grass sprouting from the ground.

"Tentei has already accepted you as the rightful ruler." Kiki said.

"How does my being the ruler affect nature?" Sonya asked. 

"The ruler and nature have a direct link to each other." Kiki said. "If a ruler dies or rules the kingdom unwisely then the plants will suffer." 

"I see." Sonya said looking at the blade of grass. "I think I'm beginning to understand."

"That is good to hear." Kiki said. "But you still have a lot to learn." 

"I'm up to the challenge." Sonya said and bent down and touched the blade of grass.

The blade seemed to react to her touch and swayed side to side as if it was waving at her.

"I do believe that dinner is ready shall we eat?" Kiki asked.

"Yes I'm starving." Sonya said and stood up.

They walked back to the dinning hall where the table was laden with more food then Sonya has ever seen in one place at one time.

"Wow." Sonya said looking at the table. "Please tell me there are gonna be more people eating then just me." 

"You can have all the people you want join you." Kiki said. 

"I'd like to have you, Sana and all the guards that went with me to the town join me. And if he is willing Suyo." Sonya said. 

"As you wish." Kiki said and bowed and walked out of the hall to gather the guests.

Kiki returned a few minutes later with Sana and the four living guards that went with her to town. 

"Your majesty Suyo has gracefully declined your offer." Kiki said. 

"I don't blame him." Sonya said walking to her chair at the head of the table. "Please be seated."

They all sat down at once and the waiters poured a sweet smelling drink into their glasses. Sonya took a sip from her glass to see if it was alcoholic. Determining it was not she stood. 

"I'd like to make a toast to Yakoul who died trying to save the people of the village." She said.  

Everyone stood and raised their glasses. 

"To Yakoul." They all shouted and drank to his memory.

They all sat back down and began eating.

"What is this drink made out of its delicious?" Sonya asked. 

"It's made from the seeds of a Palma garnet." Kiki said.  

"I like this." Sonya said and drained her glass. 

"It's best not to drink too much of it." Kiki said. "Because it's so sweet it can make you sick to your stomach." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Sonya laughed remembering her earlier run in with the vase in her room.

They all ate until they thought they would burst then Sonya pushed back from the table.

"Thank you all for joining me." She said standing up. "This has been a more than interesting day for me. I think I'll get some sleep." 

"Sleep easy." Sana said bowing. 

"Goodnight your majesty." Kiki said and bowed.

The guards all stood and from what they thought was right they saluted. Sonya smiled and saluted in return then walked out. She got lost a few times but managed to find her way to her room. She fell on the bed and fell instantly into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Regruping

The sun was already climbing into the sky when Sonya opened her eyes. Groggily she looked at her watch.

'08:00 damn why didn't the sarg. wake me up.' She thought and sat up. 'What the..' She thought as she looked around. 'Oh yea I'm a Queen.'

She stood up and walked to the closed and threw it open. There were several kimonos all with the same dragon but they were different colors. She took out the red kimono with the white dragon and put it on. 

'Good thing I spent so many years in Japan after I was born.' She thought.

For the first time sense she arrived in Han she walked to the full length mirror on the wall and looked at the kimono. 

'It fits rather nicely.' She thought looking from her feet up. 

Her face came into view and she screamed when she saw the reflection.

Kiki and Suyo came running into the room. Suyo had his sword in his hand and quickly looked around the room.

"Your majesty what is it?" Kiki asked running to her side. 

"M-my face." Sonya said touching her now smooth and fair completion.

"What's wrong with it?' Kiki asked. 

"This isn't my face." Sonya said. 'In the service other women would ask me out thinking I was a man.' She thought.

"Your face is different because you are a Taika." Rihan said as she walked into the room.

"A what?" Sonya asked turning to look at her. 

"A Taika is someone who was meant to be born here in the twelve kingdoms but was swept to Hourai in a Shoku." Rihan said. "When you were born in Japan or Hourai you were in a shell and when I brought you here you were transformed into your original form you were meant to have."

"So your telling me I'm originally from here?" Sonya asked. 

"Yes you are correct." Rihan said. 

"So if I go back home will I still look like this?" Sonya asked looking back at the mirror.

"No you will return in to your shell form." Rihan said. 

"I see." Sonya said her hops dieing. "Rihan, a guard was killed yesterday and I promised him I would give him a Military funeral." 

"What are you asking?" Rihan asked. 

"I need to return home to gather the proper equipment and men to give it to him." Sonya said. 

"Very well I will take you back to where I found you and go with you." Rihan said with a bow. 

Sonya changed back into her BDU's that were now clean and readied to make the return trip.

"Rihan I want you to know this may take me some time. I have to convince my team that this is true. And get clearance for us to take the materials we need." Sonya said. 'And I'll be doing pushups the rest of the day.' She thought.

"I understand." Rihan said and escorted her to the cliffs where she had done the first Shoku to find her. 

"I will take us to the waters near the land where I found you." Rihan said and closed her eyes.

"It's the Persian Gulf." Sonya said as the wind started to swirl around them.

Persian Gulf South East of Baghdad 

The sea it's self seemed to vanish leaving a light filled hole. Rihan picked up Sonya and jumped from the cliff. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot even for the Iraqi desert. Rihan transformed to her true form which cared the hell out of Sonya.

"You're, You're a unicorn?" She asked.

"This is the true form of a Kirin." Rihan said as they flew over the desert.

It only took them ten minutes to reach the outskirts of Baghdad. Rihan changed back to her human form and they walked the last half mile into Baghdad. 

"I can catch a transport back to Fort Freedom. I can sneak you onto the transport and into the base but if get caught I'll spend the next few years in the stockade." Sonya said.

"I understand." Rihan said as they walked into Baghdad.

It was soon after they entered the city that Sonya found a US transport back to Fort Freedom. She left Rihan at a corner as she secured her ride. She got into the last truck in the convoy and signaled for Rihan to follow. There were three US soldiers in the back of the truck one was asleep and the others had bandages around their eyes after an attack leaving them blind.

"Ok this truck will take us into Fort Freedom just keep your head down and if anyone asks you a question don't answer I'll take care of them…I hope." Sonya whispered.

Rihan nodded as the truck left Baghdad. It took about ten minutes for the transport to reach Fort Freedom. The gate guards opened the gates and let the trucks in without checking for threats. Sonya and Rihan got out of the truck and headed straight for the barracks to look for her teammates. Peskentella was sitting on his rack trying to relax after a grueling four hours of PT.

"Peskentella hey Peskentella." Sonya said just loud enough for him to hear her.

"What the hell?" Peskentella said sitting up. "Sonya I should kill you. Where the hell have you been? How the hell is that?" 

"Peskentella one question at a time." Sonya said.

"Where have you been? The Sarg is out for your head." Peskentella said standing up.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I was." Sonya said. "Listen I know there is a warrant out for my arrest so I need you to get the team and meet me at the Water Hole in Baghdad at 15:30 hours."

"For what?' Peskentella asked. 

"You'll see then just get them there." Sonya said and walked out of the barracks.

Peskentella ran after her but she was gone. 

'What the hell is with her?' He thought as he ran across the base to get Sergeant Ellis.

"So that was one of your friends?" Rihan asked from above the base.

"Yes that was Peskentella he is the closest thing to a Peskentella I have." Sonya said as she gripped Rihan's mane.

Several hours later at exactly 15:30 hours Sergeant Ellis and the rest of the team walked into the Water Hole fully armed ready to take Sonya back to Fort Freedom, in chains if they had to.

"Peskentella where is she?" Ellis asked. 

"I don't know sir she said she would be here at 15:30." Peskentella said looking around. 

The bar was empty even the bartender was missing. 

"I don't like this." Privet Keller said as she took the safety off her M16A2 Today's Military M16. 

"Sir there's some one coming." Privet Cooper said pointing to the door. 

"Is it Blaze?" Ellis asked. 

"Umm no sir she has blond hair." Cooper said. 

The woman walked into the bar and looked at the armed soldiers. 

"Sir that's the woman that was with Sonya." Peskentella said. 

"Where is Specialist Blaze?" Ellis asked.  

"She wants you to swear as US Marines that you'll here her out before taking her in." Rihan said not knowing what she was saying she was just saying what Sonya had told her to say.

Sergeant Ellis was silent for a moment surveying the woman that was in front of him.

"Very well you have my word." Ellis said.

"Please sit down." Rihan said and walked out. 

A minute later Sonya walked in and sat with Rihan at the table Ellis was at. 

"What's this about Blaze?" Ellis asked. 

"This is gonna be hard for all of you to grasp." Sonya said. "But I'll tell you the whole story. You see I'm a……" 

Ellis and the team listened in silence as Sonya explained what had happened to her.

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?" Ellis asked. "I've listened to your story as promised now it time we take you in."

"Rihan." Sonya said. 

"Yohan Yo-Han" Rihan said and the floor beside her disappeared.

An angel like beast emerged from the vortex and stood next to Rihan. None of the Marines dared to breath in fear that this beast would attack if they did.  

"Ok." Ellis squeaked after a moment. "Suddenly your story doesn't seem so far fetched." 

"I wasn't kidding." Sonya said.

"So let me make sure I have the situation correct." Ellis said. "You are gonna withdraw from the Marines and rule the Kingdom of Han." 

"Yes." Sonya said.

"Cooper, get me that bottle of Tequila on the bar." Ellis said. "I need a drink."  

"Yes sir." Cooper said and walked to the bar and came back with the bottle and fourteen shot glasses.

He set the glasses down and emptied the remains of the bottle and handed everyone a glass.

"What is this?" Rihan asked Sonya. 

"It's Tequila or ta kill ya." Sonya said. "Its alcohol." 

"Is it strong?" Rihan asked. "I've never had a drink of alcohol before. I don't know if a Kirin can drink at all." 

"Its good stuff but I think you'll be ok." Sonya said. 

"Well here's to ex-specialist Sonya Blaze and now queen." Ellis said raising his glass.

"To Sonya." The team shouted and took their shots. 

"Rihan take a deep breath then take the shot and exhale slowly." Sonya said and took the shot.

Rihan did as Sonya told her and took the shot. Her through burned, her eyes watered and she felt like she would vomit.

"WOW Yerk." She said trying to breath. 

The team burst into laughter at the site of Rihan with one hand on the table steadying herself and her other hand on her stomach.

"Well you took that better than I did on my first time." Sonya said and applauded. "Good job." 

"Do Yerk Do you evYerk Ever get used to that?" Rihan asked.  

"I bet if you take tow or three more shots you'll be ok with it." Sonya said. "Cooper, more rounds." 

"Ok so you need us to come back to your kingdom with you for a funeral?" Ellis asked. 

"That's right you'll be back before anyone knows your missing." Sonya said as Cooper started pouring again. 

"Ma'am do you want another?" Cooper asked Rihan.

"I've never met something that could keep me down." Rihan said holding out the glass. 

"Hey she has the Marine attitude." Cooper laughed.

They raised their glasses in a salute to the Marine attitude. Rihan took her shot and it went down harder than the first one but she was able to contain herself. 

"Connor go back to the base and get your bugle for the funeral and be back here in an hour." Ellis said. 

"Yes sir." Connor said and walked out of the bar.

"Let's have a few more drinks before I change my mind." Ellis said and filled his glass.

They had more than a few more drinks in less than twenty minutes. Even the most seasoned drinker would be feeling the effects of the alcohol by now and Rihan is less then seasoned.

"WWhoooo I lik tis tuff." Rihan said drinking right out of the bottle. 

"I think its time to cut her off." Ellis said. 

"Yea." Sonya said. "Rihan that's enough give me the bottle." 

Rihan looked at her funny then with a sad face handed her the almost empty bottle. Connor came back with her bugle and a few cans of .223 ammo for their M16's .233 is the size ammo they use in the Military it is the size of a .22 caliber bullet witch is used for rabbit hunting however this round has WAY MORE gun powder so it travels faster and farther. 

"Oh good your back." Sonya said. "I'd like to get back and take care of this funeral." Sonya said and stood on weak legs. "Almost had too much." 

"Rihan can you do a Shoku here?" Sonya asked. 

"Yeep." Rihan said almost falling over her own feet. 

"Well then let's go." Sonya said.

"Blaze I also brought your Rifle." Connor said and handed her her M16.

"Thanks Connor." Sonya said. "Rihan lets go." 

The floor beneath them vanished leaving a swirling vortex of light under their feet. 

"OOOOHHH SHHHIIIITTTT!!" Peskentella yelled as he fell through the Shoku

When he opened his eyes he wan in a jungle alone.

'What the hell was that?' He thought taking his rifle off his shoulder and removing the safety. 

"Where is everyone?" Cooper yelled looking around. 

"I'm over here." Peskentella yelled. 

He was soon joined by Cooper and Keller. 

"MARINES SOUND OFF." Ellis yelled from about thirty yards away from Peskentella and his group. 

"Peskentella" Peskentella yelled.

"Cooper." Cooper yelled. 

"And Keller sir where are you?" Keller yelled. 

"Stay put I'm coming to you." Ellis yelled and started moving in the direction their voices were coming from.

When he got to the small clearing where Peskentella and his group were he saw that Hunt, O'Harra, Rubik and Phipps had joined the group.

"Ok fan out and search for the others but keep in eye sight of each other." Ellis said and they formed a search line.

Soon after they began the search they found Silver, Brooks and Randolph in a small group.

"Now all we have to find is Blaze, Droll and that Rihan girl thing." Ellis said. 

"Sir I'm right here." Droll said walking through some bushes. "Blaze is over here and her friend is unconscious."   

The team walked to where Sonya was kneeling next to Rihan holding her hand. 

"She's not responding." Sonya said. 

"What are her vitals?" Keller asked taking off her medic bag. 

"Breathing is shallow and slow pulse is good." Sonya said.

"I thinks it's a coma smelling salts is not gonna wake her up so we'll have to transport her." Keller said. 

"Ok Cooper, Peskentella and hunt your on stretcher detail get it made as fast as you can I don't like this place." Keller said. "The rest of you form a perimeter." 

The team did as they were told and the stretcher was soon ready.

"Blaze where are we?" Ellis asked. 

Sonya stood up and looked around and shook her head.

"I don't know sir." Sonya said and sighed. "We could be anywhere." 

(He he he I bet you didn't see that coming. As of now I don't know where they are. I'd like it if you can E-mail me with some suggestions as to where they are and I'll make the story revolve around that the best I can."

Rev. Joshua Hunt.)


	5. Where are we

The stretcher was soon finished and they laid Rihan on it and Cooper and Keller carried it.

"Sir I heard water when I was on the parameter." Silver said pointing in the direction he was in.

"Good now we have a source of water and a land mark." Ellis said. "Let's go to the sound and follow it."

They carried Rihan in the middle of the group as the rest walked around them. 

"Stay on alert we don't know what's out there." Ellis said.

They found the water Cooper was talking about. It was a large river and they started following it down stream. (Following a river down stream will eventually lead you to a bigger body of water and possibly civilization.) It was a fast moving river and seemed to be teaming with fish.

"Well at least we won't starve if we run out of MRE's (Meals Ready To Eat)." Droll said looking at the fish. "I think those are Trout." 

"Yuck." Keller said. "I hate fish." 

"Deal with it." Ellis said. "Or don't eat."

They followed the river until it got dark and they were forced to stop.

"Sir we need a fire." Phipps said taking off his pack.

"Get it started." Ellis said as he set down his pack.

Everyone took off their packs and took out an MER and began making them.

"Oh man." Peskentella moaned. "Anyone want to trade?" 

"What is it?" O'Harra asked. 

"Ham." Peskentella said. 

"Oh hell no." O'Harra said laughing.

The rest of the team turned him down as well and he was forced to eat the worst MRE in the world.

"Any change?" Keller asked Sonya who was still sitting be Rihan's side.

"No, nothing." Sonya said. "Do you think it was this small cut on her head?" 

"If she hit her head hard enough." Keller said. "There was a lot of blood." 

  
"Well we're not going anywhere tonight so maybe she will wake up and know where we are." Sonya said and sighed.

"Do you think we're in your kingdom?" Keller asked.

"No we're not." Sonya said. "My kingdom was dieing and this jungle is flourishing." 

"Great so we really are lost." Keller said. 

"If only we had a map we could find out position." Peskentella said walking up and handing Sonya a MRE. 

"Ok team I know this is a shity situation we are in but remember you are Marines." Ellis said. "Adapt and Over come. We are stuck here until this girl wakes up and we don't know how long that will be. This land may be hostile so I want two of you on guard at a time. Two hour shifts. Sonya and I will take the first shift I suggest you all get some rest we have a lot of walking to do in the morning."

The team bedded down and fell into an uneasy sleep seeing as they were lost and the only one that could help them was in a coma. Sonya sat by the fire with her M16 on her lap and stared at the flames. 

"Last time I thought like that I had smoke coming out of my ears within a minute." Ellis said sitting next to her. "What's on your mind?" 

"It's this whole situation." Sonya said staring deep into the fire. "Me being a Queen. Those Yoma things, Rihan in a coma and all of us being lost. Some Queen I am I can't even help my friends." 

"I wouldn't worry about it to much." Ellis said. "We being lost is just a bump in the road. We're all Marines here we can survive off the land for years if we have to." 

"Yea but how long can Rihan stay alive if she's in a coma? Two weeks at the most." Sonya said.

"If she dies we'll see that she is burred properly." Ellis said. 

"If she dies I will die." Sonya said standing up. 

The whole team sat up from Sonya's outburst. 

"Rihan and I share some kind of bond that if she dies I will die within a year." Sonya said walking over to Rihan.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to keep her alive some how." Ellis said. "Well our shift is up Cooper, Keller your up." 

Cooper and Keller stood up and relieved Sonya and Ellis of their posts. Ellis lay by the fire and stared at it for a few minutes before falling asleep. Sonya sat by Rihan for several hours before she finally fell asleep.

The sky was starting to lighten from the sun when Brooks saw movement in the trees. He stood up and signaled Rubik that he saw movement by pointing to his eyes and pointing to where he saw it. He took a few steps forward and waved his hand palm down over his head signaling for Rubik to cover him. He took the safety off his weapon and prepared to fire. The figures was walking straight at them and seemed not to care who they were. 

'Fuck this.' He thought. "CONTACT!" He yelled and was about to fire when the horse like figure turned into a human. "What the fuck." 

The whole team was up and moving towards him with their weapons at the ready. 

"Freeze assholes or your dead." Ellis said.

The figures stopped at the tree line and looked at them funny.

"Who are you?" One of them asked with his bow bent and ready to fire.

"What did he say?" Ellis asked not understanding.

 "We are United States Marines." Sonya said.

"Sonya where did you learn their language?" Ellis asked looking at her in surprise. 

"What are you talking about that was perfect Japanese." Sonya said. "I was born and raised in Tokyo. You know that." 

"That wasn't Japanese." Ellis said.

"Are you Kaikyaku's?" One of the men asked.

"What is a Kaikyaku?" Sonya asked.

"A being from Hourai. You'd know it as Japan." The man said. 

"Yes we are." Sonya said.

"What are they saying?" Cooper asked with his weapon trained on the man that was talking.

"Cooper stay calm." Ellis said starting to panic himself. "Sonya talk to us." 

"Hold on Sarg." Sonya said. 

"You are Kaikyaku's." The man said lowering his bow and stepping forward. "My name is Beezer. I'm the caption of the guards of Empress Kei."

"You're a guard of the queen?" Sonya asked. 

"Yes now tell me who you are." Beezer said. 

"We are United States Marines." Sonya said. "I am Sonya Blaze, I guess you can call me Queen Han." 

The guards instantly put their weapons down and walked into the small clearing where they were camped. 

"Please forgive us Queen Han." Beezer said bowing. "We had reports that there were strangers in the jungle and we came to see who they were." 

"Its ok I understand." Sonya said and shouldered her weapon.

"umm if you're the Queen on Han your majesty then why are you so far east of your kingdom?" Beezer asked. 

"Rihan went into a coma and I think we were lost in the Shoku" Sonya said. 

"I understand, is your Taiho alive?" Beezer asked. 

"For now yes." Sonya said. 

"Ok let's get you all and her back to the palace." Beezer said. "It's almost a full days walk, so I hope you can handle it. We have no horses"

"That's fine." Sonya said. 

"Sonya, fill us in here, we're lost." Ellis said, finally lowering his weapon.

"We are in the kingdom of Kei east of Han." Sonya said. "These men are royal guards and are gonna take us to the palace and see to Rihan."

The team was unease about being helped by these people. Ellis walked in the front of the team and behind the solders his weapon at the ready. Sonya was walking beside the stretcher with Rihan on it. Cooper and Keller were carrying her. The rest of the team walked two by two behind them. Nothing was said between Sonya and the Royal soldiers for most of the day. There were only two ten minute rests in over twelve hours. 

"God damn these guys are in shape." Ellis said trying to keep up. "I'm beat." 

"I hear you Sarge. I've seen some harsh bush before but this is terrible." Hunt said wiping his forehead 

"Your majesty tell your guards to be silent there are Youma in these parts." Beezer said without looking back.

"Sergeant Ellis keep quit there are monsters around." Sonya said.

"TO LATE!" O'Hara yelled from the back. "CONTACT!" 

Cooper and Keller put Rihan down and ran to the back of the group. Ellis, Sonya and Peskentella guarded Rihan and the rest of the team formed a line. There was a giant Youma with horns running right for them. 

"That's a threat drop it." Ellis yelled. "Short controlled bursts."

Ten M16's exploded to life and a hail of bullets rained on the beast and it fell long before it got to them.

"Well that was easy." Cooper said walking up to it. 

"Cooper watch it we don't know if it's dead." Keller said 

Cooper stepped back realizing that it was still breathing. He set his rifle to his shoulder and fired six shots into its head. 

"It's dead now." Keller laughed as Cooper walked back to the group.

"Ok stop fucking around there may be more." Ellis said. "Back in line lets double time it."

"What were those things that killed the Youma?" Beezer asked. 

"The weapons of the modern day Military." Sonys said. "How far are we from the palace?" Sonya asked. 

"Two miles." Beezer said. 

"Let's run." Sonya said.

Keller and Cooper picked up Rihan and the whole group started running. The royal guards ran just ahead of the group leading the way. They were almost to the gates when several Youma attacked from behind them.

Kei Palace 

Yoko was sitting on her throne with Kieki standing by her side. She was thinking about home and of her friends. 

'I just wish there was someone here that was from Japan that I could talk to.' She thought as she looked out the window. 

She was looking at the trees when she saw birds fly into the air as if they were frightened. She stood up and walked to the balcony and looked out.

'What's going on?' She thought. 

From the tree line she saw her royal guards run from the trees.

"Oh Captain Beezer is back." She said.

At that time the jungle came to life with loud bangs that to Yoko could only be gunfire and Grenades.

"Open the gates there's Yoma behind us." Beezer yelled as he was running.  

Sonya and her team of Marines were banging away on the Yoma as they fell back. 

"We're almost out keep it up." Ellis yelled throwing a grenade. "Frag out." 

There must have been seven of the beasts they had killed before and they were gaining on them. They ran from the trees and into an open field. 

"There's the Palace!" Sonya yelled dropping her lad magazine into her weapon.

It was a three hundred yard free for all as the Marines and Royal guards ran for the gates. Cooper and Keller were running as fast as they could with Rihan. Every few yards one of the Marines would turn around and fire a few shots and keep running. By the time they got to the gate there were only 2 Youma chancing them. Sonya and Ellis were the last to enter. The whole team turned around and emptied their weapons into the Youma dropping one and the last was felled by arrows from the wall. 

"Damn that was fun." Hunt said checking his last magazine. "Damn I only have ten more rounds." He said and slapped the magazine back into the rifle and putting it on safe.

"I'm out." O'Hara said and shouldered his rifle. 

The rest of the team had a few rounds left and put their safety's on.

"Queen Han this way and I'll show you to Queen Kei." Beezer said.

Sonya and the team was shown into the throne room where Yoko was standing with Keiki by her side. 

"Keiki see to the Taiho." Yoko said and Keiki did as he was told and took Rihan out of the room. 

"Welcome I am Yoko Nakajima and the Queen of Kei." Yoko said in Japanese. "You all must be tired please have a seat."

"You speak Japanese." Sonya said. 

"Yes I'm from Japan." Yoko said. "I'm a Taika." 

"As am I." Sonya said. 

"You?" Yoko asked. "From what kingdom?" 

"Han your majesty." Sonya said. "My name is Sonya Blaze I'm a United States Marine and these are my friends." 

The team introduced themselves each with a bow. Yoko told them about how she came to be Queen and gave Sonya a few pointers. 

"Miss Blaze your life as an American is over you are now a full blooded citizen and Queen of the twelve kingdoms." Yoko said. 

"I may be from her but I will always be an American." Sonya said staying true to the country she loved and would never see again.


End file.
